We Build Then We Break
by CaliTues
Summary: She would lie to him, hide from him, but she wasn't going to fight for him. At least not with him watching.


**Yush that is correct I am staring new story. And yush it may be predictable but who cares? You don't right? Good. Some people do, but because of their Oldtimers I will stick with this (I'm just kidding I love Oldtimersperson) Anyway. We could skip all this work and make Kairi get hit by a truck! Come on anybody for that??**

We Build Then We Break

Roxas' entire body shook as he glared at his phone. He read the text over and over again, hoping it would somehow change. But it stayed the same, the message was the same, and it only made him angrier. He threw the phone at his bed, and swiftly kicked his door shut. He stalked over to the bed and sat down before grabbing his phone and hitting the send button. It continued to ring and ring before reaching a voice-mail. He snapped the phone shut and threw it at his wall.

He grabbed his keys from his dresser and slung his door open, causing it to hit the wall. He descended the stairs and walked to the front door closing it behind him, and broke out into a run towards the usual spot.

WBTWB

He sat on a box, throwing darts at a dartboard pinned to the wall. He then figured throwing his phone at the wall and more than likely breaking it was a bad idea, now realizing he had no way to reach anyone. But they were supposed to be here anyway. But they weren't.

He threw the last dart, completely missing the board. He cursed and leaned backwards against the wall. His fingers drummed quickly against the box with no rhythm at all as he saw the message in his mind over and over again, no matter how hard he tried to think of something else.

He slid off the box and looked around the small alley that had become their meeting place. Funny. It seemed gloomier with only him there. He kicked a rock at his feet and walked towards the exit, as he pulled back the curtain he ran head on into Olette, nearly knocking her to the ground.

He caught her hands, and let her steady herself before pulling away and heading to the old battered couch. Olette watched him with confusion, she usually at least got a greeting.

"Where's Hayner and Pence?" He asked softly.

"Oh! They should be on their way…" She walked over and sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Wait," he shrugged her off and stared at the ground.

Olette sighed but complied and remained silent. Hayner and Pence noisily entered arguing over a pointless struggle match between Hayner and Seifer. The two fell silent when neither Roxas nor Olette complained about their argument, which usually one of the two would speak up and complain of.

"Yo, Roxas, what's the problem?" Hayner asked with his arms crossed as he stood in front of his friend.

"Kairi."

Hayner threw his arms in the air and sighed, "Man did she piss you o-"

"Shut up!" Roxas jumped to his feet and pushed Hayner backwards and to the ground.

"Hey, hey!" Pence quickly intervened while Olette helped Hayner to his feet. "What's the deal Roxas?"

Roxas clenched his fists and tried to keep himself from kicking Hayner where he stood.

"Roxas…" He turned to Olette, ignoring the glaring blond beside her. "Did she tell you..?"

He narrowed his eyes, "When did she tell you?"

"Roxas, we've all known for a month now, and…we thought you did too."

Roxas was silent as he glared at them. "You're lying."

Hayner stood and brushed the dirt from his pants. He turned away from Roxas and laughed. "Guess you aren't as close as you thought you were huh?"

"Hayner!" Olette quickly stepped between Roxas and Hayner as Roxas took a step forward. "Roxas…She didn't want you to get up-"

"I'm not upset," He cut her off through his teeth. "Pissed off, maybe."

Olette averted her eyes, "You better hurry then."

"What?" He snapped.

"It's almost time isn't it." Hayner cut in, crossing his arms, "We've already told her goodbye,"

Roxas's eyes widened as he turned and rushed out of the alley, to the street to look at the clock tower. He cursed as he saw it was nearly time for the trains to depart. Running on adrenaline and anger, he raced to the top of the street and toward the station.

WBTWB

Kairi sighed as she looked at her phone, only one missed call. But he had made no further attempts to get in touch with her. She closed it and stuck it back in her suitcase. She bit her lip as she looked toward the station entrance, seeing only the occasional salesman purchase a ticket to the residential district. She pulled down her sleeves to cover more of her arm, trying to ignore the heat of the day that the air conditioned station couldn't even keep out.

"Ten minutes to departure," was broadcast over the intercom. She nervously drummed her fingers against the bench. He'd show up, she knew he would, but she worried if it might be too late.

WBTWB

Roxas breathed heavily as he bounded up the steps of the station. He was sure it had taken about five or so many minutes to get here, at least, that's what the mental clock in his head said. He pushed on the glass door only for it not to budge, it was then he noticed the pull sign on the window. Muttering a curse about not having larger and more noticeable signs he pulled the door handle and stepped inside.

His eyes darted around the small station, before he spotted her boarding the train.

"Kairi!" She turned, her face lighting up as she pushed past the poor man behind her. She ran up to him, throwing her bags on the ground, and tackling him in a hug.

"You came."

"Yeah..." He shrugged her of slowly and took a step back. "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

Her eyes fell downcast and she kicked at her bags, "You know why, Roxas."

His brows narrowed and scoffed, "No, I don't," he snapped, "So why don't you enlighten me." He crossed his arms.

"Five minutes to departure." Roxas glared at the ticket station where the man sat who spoke over the intercom.

"I have to go so-"

"I don't care if you miss it or not, you're telling me," he spoke through gritted teeth.

She stomped her foot and threw her hands in the air. "Because you'd be like this!" He flinched, she saw this and continued, "You're always like this when something happens that you don't like, or that you have no control over."

He stood in silence as she watched him. He shifted from foot to foot as he tried to think of something to say to that, to say to the truth.

"Why then."

"Roxas, I just told you why!" She fumed. "What more do I ha-"

"Why leave." Her mouth hung open, her eyes quickly flickered away. "Please?"

She sighed and tugged at her sleeves. He watched as she played with the ends of her sleeves, sliding it up and down on her arm.

Roxas then looked her over, she was wearing a skirt, smart enough to do in this weather, but the long sleeves of her shirt... It wasn't something someone so smart would do.

Sweat trickled down her forehead as she stood nervously, watching him. "Roxas I have to I go now..."

He shook his head and grabbed her arm. She gasped and tried to pull away, he held on and pulled her closer. The sleeves barely covered her forearm, so the fear of self harm was pushed out of his mind. She pushed him away from her with her free arm.

"Roxas, don't." His eyes widened as he turned to face Olette standing behind them.

Roxas gave her a confused glance as he stared at her, and then back to Kairi. Kairi put her other hand over her sleeve and pulled out of his grasp while Roxas was not paying attention. He turned to see her pick up her bags and step away.

"Roxas, I don't want to stay here, with you, not like this." He shot her a hurtful glance and then looked away.

"What did I do?"

She smiled slowly and shook her head, "Nothing, it's not you, its me and..."

Roxas looked away and stared at the ground. They stood in silence for a few seconds before he turned to Olette, his eyes glazed over, "She has it, doesn't she?" Olette looked away and towards Kairi, Roxas followed her gaze and then bite the side of his mouth. "Kairi?"

He looked her over again, looking for any sign of it that might be see able. His eyes stopped at the base of her neck, black and purple skin etched out towards the center of her chest. Kairi then pulled at the top of her shirt to cover it again. It explained a lot, why she had declined the beach trip that the group went on every year, why he wasn't allowed at her house as much, (Kairi felt the need to walk around her house without a shirt during the summer months, which Roxas had never minded) or why she wouldn't come out as much. It was hot, she wouldn't be able to cover it up with a short sleeved shirt as good now he supposed.

"Hollow Bastion now departing."

Kairi's eyes widened and she spun on her heel and rushed towards the train. Roxas stood and watched as the door shut behind her. His face betrayed no emotion as the train pulled out of the station. Olette slowly approached him and stood at his side. He payed her no mind as he stared at where the train had been. If he had known sooner...

"Roxas?" Her green eyes were filled with worry as she watched his face.

"I hate her." He then turned and walked out of the station, without another word to Olette, or anyone else he ran into on his way home.

**Voila . I le finish..a I had half a mind to leave it at this. But taht would make old people angry, and other people angry. So look for the next chapter hopefully before next Tuesday (Hell Day) And if it's not someone dog me about it. R&R If you would. **


End file.
